


You Can Point Your Finger and Yell 'Objection' at Me Whenever You Want

by sableAisling



Category: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, i wrote a fanfiction based off of my shitty no sleep omegle ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sableAisling/pseuds/sableAisling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wouldn't suggest reading this, it is exceptionally silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Point Your Finger and Yell 'Objection' at Me Whenever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> i regret writing this but not nearly enough to get rid of it. enjoy.
> 
> EDIT:EDIT: how does this even have 41 hits omg, sorry about the typos and etc

Locking the bathroom door behind us, I smile wickedly at him, his face flush and his breath short. He pushes me up against the wall and commands my lips with his, I knew I was infuriating him in the court today. I always showed when we were together and I loved it. He mutters “Edgeworth” under his breath when we break apart. “You can yell ‘Objection’ at me all you want” you chuckle before your breath hitches when he grinds against your need.

Before he knows what hit him, you’re tearing his suit off and have his jacket and shirt off within seconds, nipping down his neck, collar, and then chest. Growling, Phoenix grabs your shoulders and pushes your back against the wall. God you love it when he gets rough. He attacks your lips, biting and sucking like they had insulted his mother. Pressing back, you help him as he starts to remove your own apparel and groan when strokes your length through your slacks. 

Smirking, you undo his pants and let them fall to his ankles. You kiss your way down to his baloney pony and place your mouth over it through his briefs, tonguing it as you feel it pulsate beneath you. He groans and leans his arm against the wall above you as his hips buck slightly at the sensation. You tug the clothing article out of the way and his meat stick bobs in front of you. Running your tongue up the shaft you tease his skin helmet for a few seconds before working the full length down your gullet. ‘Penises look like sea cucumbers with turtlenecks on...’ the thought crosses your mind and the absurdity of it almost makes you shake your head to dispel it- except you have a penis in your mouth so you really can’t do that. Phoenix’s breathing becomes more haggard the longer you work your mouth magic until you can feel the impending release and start to work your head faster, implementing some hand voodoo into the mix. Your partner lets out a sound closely resembling a disgruntled walrus and you can feel a goop at the heat of 98.6 degrees shoot into your throat at roughly 28 mph. After swallowing you sit back and look up at him, expecting him to now attend to your pressing matters. 

Phoenix already has his pants up and shirt on, he leans forward and whispers into your ear “Objection”. Before leaving you, shirtless in the bathroom to contemplate life and your loathing for pointy-haired green horns.

**Author's Note:**

> gomen


End file.
